When Love Counts
by lexish
Summary: Love is a mysterious thing. Travis is going out, FINALLY, with Audrey and everything is great. But then Charly comes, she is like him in a way he can't describe. She is from 'the states' and has quite a crush on him. Will it work between them with Audrey
1. Default Chapter

--Disclaimer-I do not own RFR, or any of the characters, except Charly, although I do wish I owned Travis =3  
  
Chapter One.  
  
(Charly POV)  
  
"Class we have with us a new student. She has just moved here to Roscoe High from the states. Please welcome her and please, do not show how much you like her by throwing spitballs." Principal Waller said to the class, mostly the rebellious boys in the back who were busily hiding their straws and wet balls of paper and spit. I knew it would be no different here than anywhere else.  
  
"The states? Where?" A boy in the front asked. His friends, I assume, rolled their eyes at him like that was the stupidest question.  
  
"New York. New York City." I said. One of the kids near the one who asked me this question laughed and imitated my Bronx accent. The class roared with laughter but one boy stood up.  
  
"Principal Waller, I believe the mockery of ones accent and difference is wrong, from my past experience in the states I know their form of government states they are all equal. May our canadian classmates be as kind as to use this idea too?" Waller stared at him and I blushed violently.  
  
"Well, Mr. Strong, quite the speech maker. Yes, you there," he pointed out the one who laughed at me. "Three days of lunch detention. Well, resume your studies." He gave me a pat on the back and left.  
  
I stared. Still red in the face the teacher led me to my seat. Oh great, I thought. Him. I'm sitting by him. What did Waller say? Mr. Strong? I smiled hesitantly but he just looked into a book of Buddha quotes. What was with him? Oh well.  
  
"Thanks for, well, you know. Shutting that kid up, it was really brave." I tried to sound as if it really didn't matter, but I guess I really sounded desperate. He looked at me. I realized his face was nothing like those guys in New York. Back there they tried way too hard to be cute, or hott. They would go and put on a leather jacket and say they were mysterious. Go out with a girl, dump her, then come back crying trying to act all sensitive, saying she dumped him. In one word they were pathetic! But this guy, Strong, was unique. He had a. call me crazy, but, an 'aura' about him. Like he really was mysterious, he was a sensitive guy.  
  
"Yeah, you do what you must do. I'm Strong, Travis Strong." He said in a way where I wasn't sure if he was being funny or serious. I covered up a giggle and replied.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Charly. OH! You know that, God, I'm such a ditz. Of course, Waller, er, Principal Waller introduced me. Yeah." I went crazy in my mind, I mean, I was totally spazzing out. But he didn't seem to mind. He just watched me, like he was amused. His eyebrows kind of arched and yet in his eyes he wasn't. He knew how I felt, but how could he? He was just some guy at this new school in Canada.  
  
"Charly, then, if you don't want to be a ditz you might want to write your own name on your paper." He pointed down to my paper, where in a shakey way I had started writing 'Travis'. The T was blocked and the R more of a bubble. Going onto the A I stopped and shook my head.  
  
"Oh that's just. um." I was ready to explain this all. Really, I had a great story, flowing into my mind, but then the bell rang. He nodded and asked when I had lunch.  
  
"Wow, Really? Come to my table, I know what the new kid spot is like oh way too well. See ya there, Charly." He smiled his cute half smile and walked off, meeting up with a curly-haired guy. In a daze I went to my next class.  
  
"Travis. Travis." I murmered. "Wow. Travis." 


	2. Chapter Two

--Disclaimer-I do not own RFR, or any of the characters, although I do wish I owned Travis =3. also: Sorry I took a while to write this chapter, had to regain confidence and get over the flu x_x  
  
Chapter Two  
  
(Travis POV)  
  
"Hey Trav, who was that girl you were with?" Robbie asked me with a punch in the arm. "If you don't want her, I'll take her, she was cute. Oh yeah, forgot, you've got Audrey." My eyes narrowed, Robbie was so right. I hated when he was right.  
  
"Robbie, I know I've got Audrey. And I know Charly is a nice kid. But that's it. A nice kid! Okay?" He rolled his eyes as we strolled into Science.  
  
"Of course she is, Trav, of course." He laughed casually as Ray pulled up a chair near us.  
  
"Who's nice? Should I know?" He grinned, hoping to get in on our secret. I held my breath, remembering Buddha's words of wisdom, staying calm, serene. And Robbie and Ray got into their own conversation.  
  
"Robbie, my God! Girls with blonde hair are way better than those red- heads. Sheesh." Ray argued.  
  
"Oh please, you only think that cause Lily has blonde hair! Have you seen Charly? She has red-hair. One word for her, 'wow'." Robbie laughed when he saw my expression. I guess I looked pretty hopeless, baffled. What? Charly wasn't Robbies, but wait, why was I defending her? Not like she was mine either.  
  
"Right. Wow" I mumbled, but obviously someone heard me and I looked up the next second and she was there. The cutest girl, in her own little way. Charly. Pathetically I sighed, but it seemed normal because Audrey was with her.  
  
AUDREY?! With Charly? How did they know each other? Wait. since when was Audrey in my science class. or Charly? My mind buzzed and Audrey gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Hey Travis! This is Charly, she is new from New York." She laughed, "Get it? New, New York? Heehee, sorry, stupid joke! Anyways, I was told by Waller to give her a little tour, shes really nice. And Travis, get this! She is in your science class, so be nice!" Then with a snicker, "But not too nice! We are going out, you know." She smiled and gave me a hug around the neck and left. I just stared, stunned.  
  
"H-hi Travis! Funny seeing you here!" She was so nervous, obviously flirting, even I could see that. Robbie and Ray mocked my look of surprise behind her back. How I loathe them, yet, they were alright. So, like I was saying. She sat beside me and flipped back her shoulder-length red hair.  
  
That's when I noticed her face. Freckles, cute little dawn-colored freckles. Not like the honking-big ones you see sometimes. Then her eyes. As Robbie said, 'wow'. They were beautiful, a blue one on the right a green one on the left. With specks of yellow, brown, every color. For a second I just watched her get stuff out of that binder.  
  
"Um, Travis?" She softly tapped me and my mind jolted to reality. I had a girlfriend, Charly could stay a friend, for goodness sakes I just met her twenty minutes ago! "Who is the teacher here? Is he mean? I always sucked at science." She looked up at me with her big eyes full of. Full of more things she wanted to say than she could. Full of curiousity, hope, love?  
  
As I told her, I knew I had to get to know her better. Whether Audrey had to know or not. 


End file.
